


Justice & Truth

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s04e21 Harry and the Harrisons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: WestAllen smut set at the end of episode 4x21, after Barry sees the response to Iris’ article.





	Justice & Truth

“Iris,” Barry said, looking at her with admiration. “This means Devoe can’t hide from us anymore!”

Iris covered her mouth in embarrassment as she let out an excited little shirek. She knew this article would help stop Devoe. If he sought to take away information from people, she would make damn sure to do the opposite. 

This was the most hopeful Barry had felt in a long time. Of course, it was thanks to Iris. She was always his light in dark, showing him hope when he feared it was lost. His lightning rod, struck by insight at the most desperate of times. 

Barry couldn’t contain himself. He flung his arms around Iris, pulling her against his bare chest in a tight embrace. His lips captured hers in a hard, hungry kiss. He hoped it communicated his gratitude and eagerness. 

Iris threaded her fingers in Barry’s hair. She alternated between a soft massage and a slight pull, taking pleasure in the way it made him moan. Heated desire pooled in her core. Iris climbed on top of him, seeking the friction she ached for. Her hardened nipples poked through her thin pajama top. Barry could feel them. He slipped the flimsy straps of her top down to expose her breasts. Like it was instinctual, he kneaded one in his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers.

Barry moved his other hand to the back of Iris’ head, angeling it so his tongue could dive even deeper. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t care. Iris was more important than oxygen. He rolled her down onto the bed without breaking the kiss. They were laying the wrong way. 

With too much enthusiasm, Barry literally ripped her panties off in his attempt to pull them down her legs. The sound of the lacey fabric tearing only turned him on further. He threw them off the bed without a second thought.

Barry interrupted their kiss and turned around to grab the pillows from the head of the bed. Iris licked her lips at the sight of Barry bending on his hands and knees in his boxers boxers. She yanked them off him in a quick swoop, giggling. Barry positioned Iris with the pillows, one behind her head, and two elevating her pelvis in the perfect angle for him to pound into her G spot. 

Iris saw a lustful spark in Barry’s eyes, an addition to the adoring one she always saw when he looked at her. Barry kissed her again. It was sloppy and greedy. They couldn’t get enough of each other. Iris felt Barry’s erection rubbing against her inner thigh. It made her thighs clench and her whole body shiver. Barry’s fingers danced over Iris’ folds. 

He moaned, “You’re so wet.”

“Dripping.” Iris gasped.

She pulled his lips back down on hers. Barry let out a shaky breath as he opened his mouth for the kiss. Iris arched up, causing his hardness to slide against her.

Barry felt her pulse race. He smirked against her lips, knowing she was ready for more. His delicate fingers started rubbing her clit in small circles at a normal speed. It teased Iris. She ground against his fingers.

“More.” Iris demanded.

Barry immediately granted her wish. He moved his thumb to her clit, vibrating it. Iris moaned happily. She thought that was Barry’s version of more, but oh, he had a lot more in mind. He suddenly thrust two vibrating fingers inside her and Iris writhed. Before she could get used to the sensation of two finger, Barry added a third. Iris screamed softly. Barry downed the noise by swallowing it with his kiss. 

All the while, Iris felt Barry’s dick on her legs. It was so close, and yet so far. His fingers were talented but not nearly as powerful. Iris reached down blindly, searching for it. She instantly knew she’d found his dick when Barry gasped and twitched. Iris swirled her thumb over the head, spreading the precum it oozed down his shaft. She gave him few pumps.

Barry felt like he might explode. He took his fingers out of her, but increased the speed of his vibrations on her clit. He pulled his dick out of Iris’ hand and thrust himself into her core.

Iris grasped at the bedsheets. Her pupils rolled back into her head.

“You’re brilliant, Iris.” Barry whispered into her ear. “I love you so much.”

“Show me how much.” Iris teased, sliding her fingers down his washboard abdomen. 

Barry’s first thrust was calculated and controlled. He knew what spot he wanted to hit and what rhythm he wanted to start. But, as he went on, he lost himself in the motions. Caught up in the feelings of Iris surrounding him, gripping him, squeezing him. His thrust became more erratic, faster, harder.  
“Oh god, Bear!” Iris yelled.

He slammed into her, hitting her magic spot each time. Iris was shaking, panting. Her legs were like jelly, her head was spinning. Barry grunted, adding an occasional whisper of, “Fuck”, as he moved in and out. Iris rolled her hips, giving them both even more pleasure. 

But, she couldn’t handle it anymore. The vibration of his fingers on her clit combined with the pounding of her pussy sent her over the edge. Her heart beat in her throat. She arched into a C shape and cried out Barry’s name. He kept going while she quivered beneath him.

Iris was writhing, gasping, overwhelmed. She thrashed her head from side to side. She dug her nails into the muscle of Barry’s shoulders, holding on for dear life. He was unrelenting, dutifully thrusting over and over again. Iris hadn’t the time to recover from her first orgasm when another overtook her body. 

She collapsed, feeling like puddle under Barry’s strong body. The feelings of Iris climaxing around him twice caused Barry to erupt. His hot seman filled her up. Barry moaned in relief and Iris relaxed in the familiar feeling of Barry’s warmth.

They both caught their breath. Barry pulled out slowly. A mess of body fluids stained the sheets. 

“That was amazing.” Iris said.

Barry kissed her sweaty forehead. “You’re amazing.”

He pulled her up to the right side of the bed and brushed away the hairs that were stuck to her face.

“I love you, Barry.” Iris sighed into his neck.

“I love you.” He kissed her cheek. “Thank you for getting the truth out there.”

“Justice can’t exist without truth.”


End file.
